Caribou Pirates
400,000,000 210,000,000 Coribou - 190,000,000}} |captain = Caribou and Coribou }} The Caribou Pirates are a crew who arrived at Sabaody Archipelago around the same time as the Straw Hats were reuniting. Their captains are the brothers Caribou and Coribou, which temporarily changed to Demaro Black when they joined the Fake Straw Hat Crew, under the belief they were real until the truth was disclosed. Jolly Roger The Caribou Pirates' jolly roger bears a very strong resemblance to the captain himself. Instead of a normal skull, there is a thin skull resembling Caribou's head shape with hair also resembling Caribou's. Crew Members Most of the crewmates seem to resemble Coribou, being fat with chubby faces, but with thin arms and legs. They wear dark pants, with a light unbuttoned shirt and a small dark colored top hat. Given their captain's penchant for burying his opponents alive, his subordinates (Coribou included) seem to primarily function as grave-diggers, digging graves for enemies that Caribou wishes to bury. Crew Strength The crew is presumably strong, as both their captains are considered to possess the highest bounties in the new generation of rookies around the time when the Fake Straw Hat Crew were recruiting at the Sabaody Archipelago. Their captain's possession of a Logia-class Devil Fruit also makes him a dangerous opponent, however he is no match for the likes of Luffy or Pekoms. While managing to make it through the first half of the Grand Line is an impressive feat, it is unknown how much of this is due to Caribou's Logia ability. Out of Black's assembled recruits along with Albion, they were the only ones to escape capture, while dragging the remaining impostors with them. The unnamed members of the crew seem to employ pikes as weapons. However, for all that matter, their actual combat abilities have not been properly demonstrated, as their ship easily got crushed by a kraken without them even having a chance to put up a fight, though they did managed to survive 7000 meters of water pressure and made it to port without being drowned or crushed. They also managed to defeat and tame Momoo, a large sea monster that was infamous on the East Blue. Ship Their vessel appears to be somewhat larger than the Thousand Sunny and has a figurehead of a caribou, a play on their captain's name. It was seen being pulled by the sea cow Momoo when the crew tried to attack the Straw Hat Pirates, explaining how it managed to catch up to them so quickly. Caribou called it "advanced sea navigation". However, this can also be a downside as Momoo fled from the Straw Hats in fear, while dragging the rest of the Caribou Pirates against their will. Later the crew managed to regain control of Momoo with a strike to its head, in order to have it carry them back to the Thousand Sunny in order to save their captain, but the kraken easily destroys the ship. After the events on Fish-Man Island, Coribou appears with a newly built ship to retrieve his brother who is in Jinbe's custody. After Caribou abandons his crew, the ship is destroyed in a terrible storm. Caribou is left to ride on a small rowboat. History Fish-Man Island Saga Return to Sabaody Arc The Caribou Pirates became famous through their two captains killing many Marines. They eventually joined the Fake Straw Hat Crew, but had no intention of truly following them. Instead, Caribou planned to kill them from the inside. After discovering that the crew they joined were fakes, the Caribou Pirates buried the impostors (without Black, Cocoa, and fake Chopper, all of whom were captured) alive and then set sail, using their coated ship to follow behind the Thousand Sunny and the real Straw Hat Pirates. Fish-Man Island Arc When Caribou hopped on board of the Sunny, Momoo, the one carrying the Caribou Pirates' ship, fled in terror at the sight of his old enemies: Nami, Luffy, and Sanji. This separated the Caribou Pirates from their captain. Shortly after this, the rest of the Caribou Pirates forced Momoo to bring them back to rescue Caribou. As they approached the Sunny once again, they screamed out loud that they would save Caribou, only for the giant Kraken to grab their ship and crush it in one snap, popping their protective bubble coating and leaving the crew to float in the sea. This left their captain (and Momoo, who escaped) the only one to escape the fate, being on board the enemy's ship. Even though he seemingly lost his crew, Caribou still planned on killing the Straw Hats until Franky sealed him in a barrel. After the Sunny charged into Fish-Man Island to escape the New Fish-Man Pirates, Caribou's barrel somehow made its way to the Mermaid Cove. Caribou remained in the barrel until some unwitting and careless mermaids opened it out of curiosity. He then escaped captivity and kidnapped the mermaids. Figuring that he is in a treasure cove, Caribou has a new plan and that is capturing all the mermaids that he can on Fish-Man Island in order to sell them for a good profit. However, he eventually changed his operation, releasing the mermaids into Ryugu Palace, but stole all the treasure within instead. Caribou eventually received word that his crew survived and made it to port, as well as overhearing about the Ancient Weapon Poseidon being Shirahoshi. He attempted to kidnap her and meet up with his crew in the New World, but Luffy kicked him out. After Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji found his unconscious body, they took the stolen treasure for themselves. Later after he regained consciousness, he noticed that Pekoms and Tamago had the treasure that he stole and he tried to take it back, but he was easily defeated by Pekoms. Caribou's Kehihihihi In The New World When Caribou woke up, he attempted again to kidnap mermaids but was captured by Jinbe. Jinbe takes him into a coated boat and up to the surface. While traveling up, the crew arrives to rescue the captain. The crew follows Jinbe and Caribou to the G-5 Marine base. Before Commodore Yarisugi starts torturing Caribou, Coribou and the Caribou Pirates come to save him. The pirates engage in battle with the G-5 Marines and liberate Caribou from his stake but he abandons the crew and leaves them to be arrested by the surviving G-5 personnel. Caribou himself then faces more trouble as a storm hits, forcing him to abandon his ship for a small boat. The crew somehow managed to escape from the base by stealing one of their ships and reunited with Caribou on Kaido's winter island. Caribou then posed as the revolutionary leader known as Gaburu. The crew then battled Scotch and his men. After Caribou destroyed the island's factory, the crew celebrated but they were soon attacked and defeated by X Drake. Shortly afterwards, the Caribou Pirates bid their captain farewell as he, against his will, sailed away from the island on Drake's ship. References Site Navigation ca:Pirates d'en Caribou fr:L'Équipage de Caribou it:Pirati di Caribou pl:Załoga Caribou Category:Pirate Crews Category:Antagonist Groups